The World Beyond her Own!
by Half-blood-princess-665
Summary: What happens when Evy discovers that the ancient egyptians were wizards!And what does harry find out about the egyptian era. read and review. please. it's a Harry potter fic xover with the mummy.
1. An Ancient Treasure!

**The World Beyond her own.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry potter characters, or I don't own movie characters from the mummy. ok.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Be pre-warned, this is a crossover story between the mummy ( movie) and the Harry potter books. So please enjoy my crazy idea to have two different worlds collide.

* * *

Chapter 1 "An Ancient Treasure"

Eve was with Rick O Connell, at a dig site in Egypt. They were slowly uncovering the remains of a very old mummy, from what they could tell from the hyetographs.

This was an important pharaoh of the ancient Egyptian world.

Evy was using a small brush, wiping away dust from what looked to be an Egyptian coffin, soon she would be even closer to the mummy, and then would be able to investigate her find.

Rick was also, using a smaller brush, but had seemed quite frustrated about going so slow.

If Evy could guess what he was thinking, he would probably be thinking it's better to just do it the easy (quick way) rather than the slower, hard way.

If Evy knew Rick, it would be the easy way, such as blowing the whole place up.

"Cant we just?" began Rick O'Connell

"NO!" said Evy quite quickly

She continued

"you know this find is really important to me, what if we accidentally destroy something really ancient of great importance,

I don't know how I will live with myself knowing a piece of the past was destroyed because of your easy tactics at getting the job done quicker."

"Alright, alright. The long and very slow hard back breaking way it is then!" said O'Connell, in a very sad puppy dog expression on his face.

"Oh, you make me go insane sometimes" said Evy, nearly giving in.

"Well that's an condition you undertook when you married me" O'Connell replied

"Oh fine, well do it your way!" remarked Evy giving in to O'Connell's plea.

A huge Grin spread across Ricks face, he got up from where he was brushing the coffin, and headed out of the Ancient Temple ruins, that was located underneath an old allotment of houses in Cairo; this was of course a hidden tomb

It was only accidentally discovered when one of Ricks friends from the war, came to this old stone crafted house when he was hiding from some enemies, he fell through into the chamber below.

The wooden floor of the house had become rotten, and it was a mere accident that he discovered the place, then told Rick about it.

Soon after that the fellow died in the war, and Rick only just remembered about the place after returning home from Egypt when they got rid of that mummy again for the second time.

Imotep had proved to be quite an nuisance, and was glad not to run into no more mummies ever again..

Rick found what he was looking for, apiece of dynamite. He spotted his son Alex, sitting over by their tool's they used at dig sites.

He was with his little sister lily. Lily was only 2 years old and Alex was about 7 years older. Alex was looking after her while his parents were busy at the dig site, and it solely was his responsibility if something happened to her.

Rick looked over at his son and daughter, both seemed happy and content.

"Better head up son" said O'Connell "Uncle Jonathon's up there, were going to light up a piece of dynamite in a moment"

Alex looked up across at his father.

"Did you find something?" he asked

"No, not yet. Just going to blow up bit of the place. Help us get through some of that rock, that's blocking our way into the main chamber." Said Rick, gazing over at lily who was smiling brightly.

"Ok then, I will just grab lils and head up. Is mum coming up too?" he asked.

"If I know your mother, she would want to stay until she knows that my little blast hasn't destroyed any of her most precious pieces of the past" he said

Rick headed back to where Evy was busily preparing the rock, which was placed in front of the stone sarcophagus somehow over time the wall of the tomb had collapsed in and had covered up the passageway to the sarcophagus.

"Ready! "said Rick

"No "said Evy

"Thought so" said Rick, smiling "knew you wouldn't want to risk destroying something valuable"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong!" stated Evy "I am going to take that risk, but if something vitally important is destroyed..."

"Yeah I know, you will personally hold me responsible for suggesting such an easy tactic at getting an valuable item destroyed" he said

"Well, I glad you know that, but do you remember last time I went along with your advice we ended up nearly drowning in the Nile" said Evy.

Rick placed the dynamite into the pre-made hole, and lit it up.

"Time to get out here" said Rick, looking across at Evy.

"Right" said Evy, as they headed up to the surface, where Alex and little lils were waiting.

A Few Minutes later!!

Bang!

A cloud of dust filled the air, and it came right up to the service. Where everyone was nearly choking, by the sudden intake of dust.

All Evy could hear was her little lily coughing, and she could hear Alex also who had suddenly taken in a lot of dust into his lungs.

Soon the dust began to settle, and she could clearly see that she and her husband were completely covered in dust.

They looked like some unwanted people that lived on the streets.

Evy was about to step forward, to go down into the chamber below to see what damage had been done.

"Wait" said O'Connell

Evy stepped back. Then she suddenly heard a rumbling sound beneath her feet, the ground felt like it was moving.

It sounded like somewhere below one of the walls had collapsed from the blast.

"Now we can go down there" said O'Connell, looking across at how eager Evy was to get down there.

Evy and Rick climbed down below into the chamber, the dust still filled the air.

"How can you breathe in this?" said Evy who was noticing how thick the dust was.

"Don't know" came Ricks reply as he lit up an torch, it flamed to life when he put an match to it, now they could see inside, the mirror's that reflected their light had been knocked out of place when the blast went.

He and Evy moved slowly forward towards the next chamber, it was even harder to see in this chamber.

Soon the dust began to settle, and an ancient treasure was revealed to them. Something they had never seen before, not in this life anyway.

In front of Evy was an alter that was surrounded by more Egyptian paintings of the person whose tomb it was , there was an detailed account on this persons life.

Evy began to notice a few strange elements in the paintings; somehow they were different to those paintings in other Egyptian tombs they were holding long brown sticks, to what meaning she could not place what they were, but from the end of these sticks came an element of nature such as sun, water and fire.

What did that really mean? She did not know. Maybe they practiced some sort of sacrificial ritual.

She got closer and examined some of the ancient scripture, it seemed to mention the word "Muggle" and "Magic" a lot.

It seemed strange that an Egyptian tomb bore such words, an ordinary tomb referred to the Egyptian gods such as the sun god Ra and other gods, but this one was special or just out of the ordinary.

On the alter before Evy was an ancient leather bound chest, it wasn't big. But it was smaller than what it seemed, it was about half an arms length long and was about a hand or so wide.

On the outside was an inscription. Evy glanced at the words for a while, translating them into English..

"Ah hah" said Evy "this ancient chest holds within it an object of great importance, once unleashed it says that the beholder will become entwined into the world of the object".

"What's the object?" asked O'Connell

"I am guessing it's what they have painted on those walls, I think it's that brown stick thing that they seem to be holding, what is it because I seem to find that it's hard to tell, it could be a stick, or a scepter or something used for pointing" said Evy

"Call me crazy, but I seem to think that looks very similar to a wand that magicians use in their little magic shows they put on back in London" said O'Connell

"So are you trying to tell me, that the ancient Egyptians practiced magic, that they were really wizards and witches in an advanced society" said Evy, pondering what she just said.

"I don't know if it's true, but it seems to be like a wand. Don't you think so." Said Rick

"Let's open the little box to find out" said Evy, grabbing the box.

"Here we go" said Rick watching Evy lift open the lid. feeling a bit unsure what may happen next, he remembered the last time some people opened something that they shouldn't and they ended up dying from a terrible curse.

The Box creaked open, and a bright light filled the chamber.

"What is it?" asked O'Connell

"It's a wand" said Evy. Looking quite confused, it couldn't possibly really work.

"Is that all it is! Glad we haven't brought a mummy back from the dead like last time" said O'Connell, glaring over at Evy with an unjust look on his face.

"I know, I know it was my fault in the first place, it was me who read from the book of the dead. How did I know I would be bring a bag of bones back to life." said Evy

"well I am glad you admit that. So is that artifact you hold in your hand going to be worth anything!" said O'Connell.

"I don't know!" came Evy reply "I don't think no one has ever see something so different to be buried in a tomb before".

"Who's the tomb belong to anyway!" asked O'Connell

"This is the tomb of an ancient Egyptian, who I believe must have been a sorcerer or wizard in his time, his name is Tromedlov, what a long name, lets call himTromed for short I think" said Evy

Evy suddenly heard some voice say a name, the voice said Tromedlov.

"Did you say something Rick?" she asked

"No, why?" he asked

"Oh it's nothing, I thought I heard a voice, it could have been the wind" said Evy

"What wind?" asked Rick.

Rick stared into Evy's eyes, they both saw amazement and wonder. they suddenly felt strange, as if they were being watched somewhere, some place, some time.

* * *

Meanwhile in England, a lot of years later. a teenage boy sat on his bed, in his dormitory he shared with four other boys.

He was the boy who lived and he was the only one that had survived from the one they do not speak about.

He was Harry Potter and was in his 6th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

It was a rainy Saturday and Harry had been laying on his bed in a deep sleep, dreaming of other places he had never seen before.

The Dream he had was rather strange, he was in Egypt following some archeologists into a tomb chamber at a dig site.

He saw in front of him an ancient wand from the ancient wizards of Egypt. to his surprise he had learned that a wizard was buried their, mummified actually.

The Young Woman, Evy if he recalled, said his name was Tromedlov. Harry Dreamt on, then he woke up suddenly and said

"Tromedlov" he panted, out of breath from his dream.

He said it again, and began to think more rationally. It was just a dream, their couldn't be no chance that if the dream was true.

But what if it was he thought.

If that was real, he thought. That would mean that a wizards tomb had been found, and that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that the world would be in danger if any spirit was realized.

Tromedlov he thought , his head kept making the name go through his mind. Their was something striking and familiar about the name.

Think he told him self.

Then suddenly it struck him, he knew what that name meant to him, then suddenly Ron happened to walk in on him.

Ron quickly saw something was wrong by Harry's awe and horror struck face.

"What's a matter Harry? You look like your seen a ghost!" said Ron, looking quite concerned about what his friend was doing.

"Voldemort" was all Harry could say. He said it in a quivering and whispery voice, and it made Ron feel strangely alert.

"VoldeMort" he said again "Tromedlov spells Voldemort in reverse, ron I think I may have seen something vitally important. I think I have seen a ghost, almost. a ghost from the past that is."

"Who's Tromedlov?" asked ron

"An Egyptian wizard I think! I may have to ask Hermione to look him up; I think he might have been Voldemorts reincarnation.

You imagine how that would be knowing how bad he is now. What if someone discovers his tomb, imagine what sorts of trouble could come from it" said Harry

"Well. That's a lot to carry. Umm. Look Harry don't worry about it, I am sure no one will discover his tomb." said Ron

"That's the problem Ron, someone has discovered this tomb" said Harry

"So your saying there's another one out there exactly like you know who?" said Ron

"yes Ron, but I don't think they belong in the same time though, the people in my dream seemed to be more from an different era, I think they come from the time somewhere before World war 2" said Harry.

"Oh. This makes it difficult then!" said Ron

"Yes, it does" said Harry.

* * *

Authors note: Hope you like so far, it's only the first chappie and I plan on continuing, if you got any hair brain or plain crazy suggestions let me know, or your've got a cool idea. please let me know, it may help me with this strange story I am writing. it's Harry potter crossover with (dum dum dum) The Mummy... so please let me know if it sounds good.

* * *


	2. Something Strange is going on!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry potter characters, or I don't own movie characters from the mummy. Ok.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Be pre-warned, this is a crossover story between the mummy ( movie) and the Harry potter books. So please enjoy my crazy idea to have two different worlds collide.

* * *

**Chapter 2** _"Something Strange is going on!"_

* * *

Evy was looking about her, she was so sure she heard a voice mention the mummy's name. it was no Rick who said it, it couldn't possibly be her imagination.

All of a sudden a cold draft swept through the chamber, and a hissing noise could be heard.

"What's that noise?" said Evy.

"It sounds like a..." began O'Connell.

"A Snake" Evy finished for him.

"But where is it?" queried O'Connell

"I don't know, it sounds like it's coming from that sarcophagus, the hissing seems to be getting louder" said Evy

"Yes I agree with you!" said O'Connell "I think the blast may have awaken something, something were not meant to awaken"

A look of terror filled Evy's eyes.

What could be so bad that they could possibly awaken? Somehow this thing was connected to the wand that Evy held in her hand.

Could that be possible, Evy had never believed in magic before!

Did this wand really work? She thought.

Evy and O'Connell could hear footsteps' sweeping their way down into the chamber, it was Jonathon.

"Evy, ! O'Connell !" he remarked "did you find anything?". Asking both of them.

"Jonathon stay where you are?" said O'Connell, quickly glancing up at where Jonathon was standing, above him on a ledge sat a curled up rattle snake.

"Don't move" said Evy secondly, as she saw O'Connell glance up at the snake above Jonathans head.

"What wrong?" Jonathon asked

"Ssshh" whispered Evy, who stood closer to O'Connell.

O'Connell pulled out his gun from his belt, and pointed just above Jonathon's head. He aimed just above, and from Jonathon's point of view, it looked like O'Connell was about to shot him.

Jonathon ducked his head down low, and raised his hand's up in the air; he did not know what had gotten into O'Connell.

He was about to be shot, but why. Maybe it was the money he owed O'Connell when they were playing cards a few months ago; he hadn't managed to pay him back just yet.

O'Connell must have got sick and tired waiting for him to pay back, and now he was going to shoot him. And Evy his own sister seemed to be ok with this.

"Please, don't shot, I Will pay you back what I owe!" begged Jonathon in his attempt to stay alive.

O'Connell aimed at Jonathon, and fired his gun.

Bang!

Jonathon quickly ducked, and realized he hadn't been shot, he quickly checked himself out, patting his hand's all over himself to see if there were any holes in his body.

None.

He also checked, and was glad his head was still attached to his neck.

"Are you crazy!" he bellowed, "You almost got me killed"

It was then that Jonathon saw the headless snake on the ground , just next to him.

O'Connell and Evy just laughed. Then all of a sudden Jonathon realized what had gone on.

"Ooh" Jonathon muttered, "I could have been poisoned by this snake, and I thought you two were about to knock me off for not paying back the money I owed."

Jonathon stood their laughing at himself for being such a fool. then he stopped, when he realized that Evy was staring at him wondering what a fool he had been.

"So" began O'Connell "about that money you owe me, thanks for reminding me, so when do you plan on paying it back?"

"What about I pay you now? in another form!" said Jonathon.

"What have you got that we don't know about?" asked Evy

"That's why I came to see you, I found something, come this way and I will show you!" said Jonathon, he stepped closer to the doorway.

And he asked again. "So did you find anything?"

"Yes, this is what we found?" said Evy holding out the wand she held in her hand, and also pointing behind her towards the alter, the wall paintings and the sarcophagus that was fully revealed to be in a shape of an bird headed man.

"Wow" said Jonathon, "what's that suppose to be?" looking at the wand in Evy's hand.

"I think it's a wand" said Evy, who was surprised to see Jonathan's impression on his face when she said the word wand.

"So you mean a real wand with magic! "Said Jonathon.

"I think so!" said Evy "but I don't know how it works, or if it works for that matter".

"Well that's interesting! Did you want me to hold on to that for you for awhile!" said Jonathon glaring at the wand with such a keen interest in the object.

Evy replied back quite quickly.

"No". She said " I don't want to lose this, if I know you Jonathon you would sell it to the person who is the highest bidder!"

"Or Lose it in a card game!" said O'Connell finishing Evy's thoughts on the matter.

"But cant I just...." said Jonathon, almost begging.

"No" said Evy and O'Connell in unison.

"Oh well, this way then!" said Jonathon pointing towards, another part of the chamber that had suddenly been revealed, part of the wall had collapsed.

Evy and O'Connell followed Jonathon into another small room, it was full of treasures that the eye could see.

There were statues, ancient looking books, and large gold caldrons, pieces of furniture which looked old and fragile.

There seemed to be a whole collection of statues, some were of cats, Egyptian pharaohs and gods, and among them were strange statues the likes of Evy had never seen before.

They looked like statues of mythical creatures such as elves, goblins, centaurs and some creatures that Evy could hardly recognize.

And before Evy stood a mirror, a really old one. It was an oval shape framed with gold vines, that crept the way around the mirror. The mirror stood on a stand, an old stone stand that had carvings of magical beasts on them.

On the top of the mirror, there was an inscription. it was written in another language, Arabian.

It said **Ø§Ù„Ù…Ø±Ø¢Ø© Ù…Ù† Ø¢Ø®Ø± ÙˆÙ‚Øª Ø³­Ø±ÙŠ'Ø© .

* * *

**

**( A/N:** it's suppost to be arabian, but fan fic changed it when i uploaded it**)...

* * *

**

Evy studied the words and translated to O'Connell and Jonathon.

"This inscription says 'The Mirror of another magical time'" said Evy

"It's just a mirror right!" said Jonathon

"I can't be too sure. For now let's stay out the way of this mirror, until we know what we are going to do with It." said Evy.

"Alright then, we should head up!" said Jonathon

O'Connell was looking around the chamber, just towards the back sat a large amount of scrolls and ancient looking books.

"What's this?" said O'Connell holding up an ancient book written in ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

Evy came across to where O'Connell stood. She glanced at the writing.

"The title says "The prophecy of a Dark Time!" I wonder what that's supposed to mean, could it mean to say that this ancient book is foretelling the events of the future. That is possibly yet to happen or has already happened!" said Evy

O'Connell turned over to the back of the book.

And looked at the Hieroglyphics on the back.

"What's this say?" asked O'Connell

"Um let me see, it says "Heed those that read open this book and open the contents of this book shall bring upon an ancient curse to the land that they live in". Sounds awfully terrifying, so whatever you do don't open that book!" said Evy

"Well it wasn't me who opened the last one and read from it!" said O'Connell, looking at Evy.

"Well that's in the past!" said Evy.

"Are you two coming up or what?" asked Jonathon from above.

"Be right up!" said Evy, placing the book back where it was found, and she put the wand away inside her jacket.

A chilling draught again filled the air, yet again Evy thought she heard someone speaking. it wasn't O'Connell or Jonathon.

Evy didn't mention it to anyone; she just passed it off as silly thought.

She was climbing up when she clearly heard a sound; a boy's voice clearly had said the words. "The wand".

Evy turned around for a second, and could see into the mirror in the far chamber.

She heard the whispery voice again.

"The prophecy of a Dark Time" said the voice.

Suddenly Evy thought she could see a tall black haired boy standing beyond into the mirror.

Evy shook her head, trying to stay with the reality.

The boy was gone.

Something strange was going on, and she didn't know what!

* * *

Again Harry had that same dream, but this time he got further.

It was almost real. Then he suddenly realized that something strange was going on, he remembered only yesterday that he was talking to Ron about his dream.

The mummy that lay there in the tomb was Voldemorts rein-carination.

If he was set lose in the world, or in an another time.

It could wreck havoc.

I must see Hermione thought Harry, as he got out of his four-poster bed.

It was about 7o clock in the morning and sure enough he found Hermione down in the common room, already studying as always.

"Morning Hermione!" he said

"Oh, morning Harry!" said Hermione, looking up at who was up so early.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" asked Harry

"No, not yet. Would you like to come with me to get some!" said Hermione

"Sure that would be fine" said Harry "I will just run upstairs and change"

Harry was still in his golden snitch pajamas, that Mrs. Weasley had sewed him for Christmas.

Harry hurried up the stairs, and quickly changed into some jeans and a dark blue top.

"That will do" said Harry to himself, glancing over at the mirror on the wall.

"Where you going?" came Ron's half sleepy voice from his bed.

"Breakfast!" said Harry.

"Oh" said Ron, flopping back down into sleep.

It was Sunday after all.

Harry left the boys dormitories, and met Hermione down in the common room.

"So are you ready?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, sure!" said Harry

He and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, and climbed their way throughout all the staircases until they reached the great hall.

Entering the great hall, Harry noticed that not many students were up yet, except for a few Hufflepuffs sitting at their table and a few ravenclaws hanging about, half sleepy.

Harry spotted Dumbledore up at the staff table, slowly reading the daily prophet.

He and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table.

And began to have something to eat.

" Hermione" asked Harry, after eating a mouthful of jam on toast.

" mmm" said Hermione chewing some waffles.

" I was wondering.." began Harry.

" yes" said Hermione, picking up her glass of orange juice and taking a sip.

"If you would help we with something!" said Harry.

"What is it Harry! I certainly hope you know your on your own when it comes to that potion essay of yours!" remarked Hermione.

"Oh it's not that!" said Harry cutting to the chase.

"What then!" said Hermione "I am listening!".

" it's just..." began Harry, who began feeling an stinging sensation.

It was coming from his lightening scar.

It started to throb and hurt, and Harry raised his hand to cover his scar.

Harry looked up and saw a blinding light, his eyes were stinging.

And he was sure he felt himself fall off the bench.

"Are you alright Harry! What's wrong Harry?" he could hear Hermione's distant voice say.

_All Harry could see was a blind light, and then his eyes began to look upon a darkening sky._

_Where was he! Harry thought_

_He couldn't possibly be dead._

_No that wasn't it; this was some sort of vision._

_A dream._

_But it felt so real._

_Was this reality or was this simply an illusion! Harry thought._

_No. the real him was wriggling around on the great hall floor, out of control, and unable to stop his actions._

_Then Harry suddenly could see some landscape. He saw Egypt before him._

_It was a sunshine day, the people were all happy._

_They had nothing to fear in this place._

_Harry's vision changed dramatically._

_The skies went black; it began to rain from the heavens. Lighting and thunder was about everywhere._

_On the streets of Egypt he could hear screams. the people were terrified._

_Then there was a blast._

_Harry turned to see where it was. But he couldn't see, everything went black._

_Harry turned back, before him was a woman._

_She was carrying a child in her arms as she ran, she was closely followed by some hooded things._

_Harry couldn't see their faces. All he could see was black._

_It went all black._

_Black._

_Harry's head was spinning; the blackness swirled around faster and faster._

_Harry heard a distant voice._

_"Harry!" said the voice._

_It sounded like Hermione's voice._

_"Harry" said the voice again, it was definably Hermione._

Harry began to see blurred outlines of faces before him, 3 blurred faces gathered around him.

Harry sat up, and he clearly opened his eyes.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" asked Hermione, who looked quite concerned.

"Ummm" was all I could stutter.

"It's alright!" came another voice, it was Dumbledore.

"What happened!" said Harry, forgetting where he was and what he had been doing.

"You fell on the floor Harry! You began having some sort of fit! "said Neville Longbottom, who was sitting to the right of Harry.

"A fit!" mouthed Harry "it was no fit, I saw something!".

"You saw something!" queried Hermione.

"Yes, it was like a vision more like, it was strange!" said Harry.

"Come with me Harry! Too my office!" said Dumbledore.

"Alright then" said Harry

"You too Ms Granger" said Dumbledore.

"Alright then, come Harry lets get you off the floor" said Hermione.

"Could I come!" asked Neville.

"Yes, why of course! Come, this concerns you also!" said Dumbledore.

Neville and Hermione helped Harry get up.

And they followed Dumbledore to his office.

Once they got there, they all sat down and Dumbledore began to talk to them, with a fine interest in what Harry's vision was about.

"Harry, do you remember what your vision was about!" asked Dumbledore rather slowly.

"Yes, I was in Egypt. It was a nice day to begin with, and then it went all dark and gloomy.

I could hear screams, and I saw this one woman, she was carrying a child. She looked like she was being chased by dementors. It was total chaos. Then I woke up." said Harry

"Hmm" was all Dumbledore said?

"Harry!" he queried "have you had any strange dreams lately? About Egypt to be infact!"

"Well" began Harry "I have had two dreams about Egypt".

And I told Dumbledore, Hermione and Neville about my dream.

"So there was an ancient Egyptian wizard called Tromedlov!" asked Neville.

"That sounds familiar!" said Hermione. "I remember reading up on ancient Egyptian wizards; he was one of the most feared dark wizards of his time! He brought upon curses upon the land and it's people.".

"Yes, that is true Ms Granger!" said Dumbledore, amazed at her knowledge in the matter.

"Tromedlov spells Voldemort, reversed that is! Don't you think that's quite strange!" said Harry. Trying to state the obvious.

"It is indeed!" said Dumbledore" but I fear it may be true, this is voldemorts re-incarnation. This woman and her world could be in complete danger if they accidentally read something they shouldn't".

"What can we do?" asked Harry.

"I have a Plan" said Dumbledore.

* * *

Meanwhile in Egypt, Alex was looking around the newly found chamber. It just so happened he came across a book, it looked old and worthless.

He saw it was locked, he needed a key.

Over on top of the mirror, hanged a small golden key.

He leapt up, and inserted the key to open up the book.

He opened it up to the first page, and read the first few lines aloud to himself.

"Let him be born again" he translated...

Alex felt a tingly sensation go through his body.

He was sure he did something, he wasn't supposed to do.

He heard his mother Evy; she was walking into the chamber.

Evy starred at what her son, Alex held in his hand. An ancient book.

"Alex dear, you didn't read from that did you!" she queried.

"Yeah I did mum, I told you I know how to read ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics, see this book tells of someone being reborn again. That's sounds alright as a story!" said Alex

" Alex dear, that's no story! You have just read from a book of ancient spells. Were all in danger now!" said Evy

"Danger from what!" asked Alex

"That's what I fear most, I don't know!" said Evy.

Evy heard a loud sound behind her, it rumbled and banged.

What was it she asked herself.

The sound got closer, it sounded like something hissing.

What was it.

"What's that strange noise mum!" asked Alex.

The noise only got louder, and louder.

Behind Evy, she could feel something cold. It felt scaly, and it smelt.

She slowly turned, and stood gasping as she looked upon what stood before her.

Evy let out a scream. Then she tried to again, but her voice was gone.

* * *

**Authors Note:** hope you like the new chappie, let me know what you think! Any ideas would be greatful. please read and review... hope you like a cliffhanger. hehehe

* * *


End file.
